


Unholy

by Mercey



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Girls Week, AFTG Girls Week 2020, Allison "no fucking where i can hear it" Reynolds, Allison and Renee marvin gaye in the cabin, F/F, Fingering, I'm a wholeass lesbian and this is my first time writing wlw smut what, Oral Sex, Prompts were darkness kiss and foreplay so I had fun, Renee does something about it, blueridge sexy times, emotional smut, not like explicit but EXPLICIT ENOUGH, renison, set in the smokies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercey/pseuds/Mercey
Summary: ‘So, it really is just you, Aaron,' Nicky said happily. 'The token straight.’Aaron glared at him and pointed at Renee. ‘Hello? You forgot Renee?’‘No, he didn’t,’ Renee replied calmly.Allison gawked at her. ‘Renee?’Renee shrugged under the scrutiny. ‘I’ve never been interested in men.’This is my entry for day one of AFTG Girls Week (prompts: Kiss, Foreplay, Darkness)
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: AFTG Girls Week 2020





	Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that I've never written wlw smut before but BETTER LATE THAN NEVER. 
> 
> I got the title from Hey Violet's song [Unholy](https://open.spotify.com/track/7pDNTYT8aJeAV40BGaCI7e?si=UcyFiQ8IQL-D4ncdLlCEKg) because the Renison vibes are off the charts. Enjoy!!

The trip to the Smokies had been Allison’s favourite brand of spontaneous. It was painfully obvious that Neil needed to get away—that they all did—and she was happy to help them do just that. They deserved this. Well, most of them.

Everyone was still pissed at Kevin, but their anger burned like lemon-and-chamomile scented candles compared to Dan’s furnace of righteous rage. She could be pissed enough for the lot of them, as far as Allison was concerned. She was too busy marvelling at the resemblances between Kevin and Coach. How had she never seen it before? How had she never _bet_ on this?

Renee had scolded her for being insensitive when Allison vocalised these thoughts on the car ride down, but she’d made sure Dan hadn’t heard, so it wasn’t like it was a _problem._

In truth, they were all still on edge from the riot, from thinking Neil was dead, from being told they would never see him again. The past week had contained a year’s worth of bullshit, but at least she hadn’t had time to think about Seth.

As though reading her mind, Renee took her hand at the exact moment the thought of him crossed Allison’s mind. They shared a tiny, tense smile in the back seat of Matt’s truck. Allison squeezed her hand gently, cautious of the purple-and-yellow bruises that decorated Renee’s knuckles. Bruises she had earned protecting Allison.

Allison didn’t pretend to know what kind of arrangement Renee had with Andrew, but the second the riot at the Beckenridge game broke out, it was like the two of them divided the team up between each other and ran to the aid of their allotted people. Renee had found Matt first, and helped him find Dan, helping them to the bus, before Renee came back for Allison. 

Allison was no stranger to unfamiliar hands making a grab at her. Ever since she could remember, elderly people at functions had wanted to pinch her cheeks. As she grew older, the women regarded her with disdain. She had “too full of a figure” for an eleven year old. It was improper. Their husbands stared. She was a bad influence on their daughters and a temptation to their sons, and no amount of dieting had made that “figure” any more respectable.

So, when a man with his hairy beer gut spilling out the bottom of his tank top had grabbed her roughly by the arm, Allison hadn’t reacted. 

This was the norm for Allison, and she was more worried about Nicky where she saw him facing off against a man with a glass coke bottle a few feet away. She stamped down on beer gut’s foot, but his grip only tightened, his thick fingers encircling her bicep entirely and making escape near impossible.

‘Let go!’ Allison had shouted.

‘Cheating slut!’ beer gut had responded.

And really. No points for originality there. 

But it had encouraged Allison to put her fist through beer gut’s face hard enough that he relinquished his hold on her. Blood shot back into her hand with relief even as pain shot along the bones of the other one She had punched correctly, just as Renee had taught her, thumb untucked and all. But, shit. Faces were harder than they looked.

‘You fucking bitch!’ beer gut yelled, and charged Allison.

It was Nicky that yanked her out of the way, hands on her hips as he pulled her into his chest and out of beer gut’s path. A woman with seven chins shook her fist at them as they stumbled into her. Nicky’s hands were torn from Allison, and she heard his voice yell, ‘Get to the bus!’ before the crowd swallowed him up once again.

 _Shit,_ Allison thought, casting around for the bus through the densely-packed cluster-fuck of angry people and having absolutely zero luck. So, she started punching. 

Every time someone clawed at her ponytail, at her ass, at her arms, she delivered blow after blow, hoping she was getting her point across. Renee had told her to always go for the throat, but The Foxes didn’t need two teammates with manslaughter charges. She learned from Aaron’s well-meaning blunder and merely dug her fists and elbows into any flesh available to her, forging a desperate path to where she had to hope the bus was.

She caught a few hits to the face, including one particularly nasty hook to her right cheek that was sure to leave a bruise, before finally catching sight of Renee and the bus behind her. Renee had seized her hand and together they pushed and shoved their way onto the bus, where it seemed like everyone was gathered.

Andrew and Renee shared an intense look before he stormed out the bus and back into the fray. Allison frowned at Renee, who looked tense.

‘No one’s seen Neil yet,’ Renee explained quietly.

Allison rolled her eyes in effort to look braver than the drop of her stomach proved her to be. ‘He’ll show up. The monster’s just getting territorial.’ She sat down to disguise the trembling of her legs. There had been something about Neil’s eyes in the locker room that put Allison on edge, but she had remained calm while they waited. And waited. And waited. 

It hadn’t really sunk in that Neil was missing until Matt, Aaron and Renee had to pull Andrew off of a white-faced Kevin. Then Kevin, his neck red with Andrew’s fingerprints, had launched into an explanation straight out of a storyline cut from the fucking _Godfather._ Neil’s father was some massive mob-boss and Kevin had known all along. 

Things had been tense until they got Neil back, and even then, everyone’s smiles were weighted by the events of the last twenty-four hours. Allison’s attempts to lighten the mood with jokes about Andrew and Neil had done little to boost morale, but she was fresh out of ideas. Allison was in over her head.

Until Neil mentioned wanting to go on a road trip and it felt like finally reaching the bottom of a pool and launching to the surface. It felt like breathing again.

A trip? Allison could handle that. 

She’d had Sarah book them a neat little five-bedroom cabin with a hot tub but no TV—not bad for March, at such late notice—and they’d all driven down to the Smokies that afternoon. The rooms were easy enough to split. Aaron with Nicky, Matt with Dan, Allison with Renee, Andrew with Neil, and Kevin with a room all to himself. No one was keen to share with Kevin after the whole god damn Maury moment. He was sure to be drowning his fucking sorrows with the arsenal of liquor the monsters had brought.

Allison felt for Dan, but she and Renee knew she needed her space in times of crisis. All she could do was keep Matt company with Renee until Dan came back around. In the meantime, it was nice to have a task. It was nicer still to have a daiquiri, courtesy of Nicky, in her hand. 

It was pathetic, but the only way Allison could stomach being at a standstill these days was with a drink in her hand and alcohol in her system. Betsy told her it was natural to seek a crutch, but to make sure that it didn’t turn into a vice. Allison had scoffed. She already had her vices lined up in a neat little row and she didn’t need alcoholism cluttering up the shelf as well. She wasn’t Kevin Day.

Although, she noted, Kevin had limited himself to two drinks on that first night in the cabin, perhaps because he knew he’d have to be coherent whenever Dan gave him a piece of her mind. Renee had taken Allison’s hand when Dan and Kevin broke off from the rest of the team to talk in uncharacteristically hushed tones. They’d both returned from the conversation with tunnel-vision for alcohol and ah, that was the good old vodka-aunt Kevin Day they all knew and tolerated at the best of times.

Renee’s wrist was out of its sling and healing nicely according to Renee’s own analysis. But Allison trusted her judgement and Renee knew her limits. Truth be told, Allison trusted a lot more than just Renee’s judgement, but that was a bitter realisation to choke down, and one Renee had shot down on more occasions than one.

Allison blamed the rum for making her melancholy, but she found herself thinking of the last time she’d drank rum. It was her third-year at Palmetto, and she and Seth were on the outs. Renee had extended the usual invitation for Allison to spend Christmas break at her mother’s house, and Allison had gladly accepted. It was the first year Dan wasn’t joining them, and Allison felt strangely electric at the prospect of getting Renee all to herself. She wanted to settle bets, she wanted to break Renee’s calm façade and find out what lurked underneath it. 

And she had, after a drunken confession surrounding her attraction towards Renee, in no uncertain terms, been told that Renee was flattered, but unavailable. And she’d accepted that. Renee was a child of god, after all, and Allison would respect her boundaries. 

But, fuck, if the woman wasn’t driving her wild.

Every time Allison looked at the bruises adorning Renee’s knuckles, or the calm smile she wanted so badly to shatter, Allison felt like she was going to explode. 

And on the second night, when Renee emerged from their shared bedroom in a modest, black, one-piece bathing suit, Allison had stared for a little too long. Renee’s body was perfect in its smooth roundness, in the definition of her shoulders, in the tattoo of badly-drawn angel wings on her back. Allison couldn’t seem to stop looking and, it may have been wishful thinking, but it seemed like Renee had let her watch.

They’d spent the day hiking, so the warm water of the hot tub was heaven on their sore muscles. Allison made a noise of appreciation at first contact with the water and Renee flushed bright red, and how _dare_ she? The energy between them crackled and bubbled, as turbulent as the water they sat in; as tumultuous as Allison’s own inner turmoil.

Allison was no longer merely feeling an attraction towards Renee, she was _possessed_ with an unfamiliar longing that was something like loneliness and something like hunger. And she had no idea what to do with herself.

Earlier, by the lake they’d hiked to, Renee had sat right beside her and they’d rested their heads together. Now, with so much skin on display and the jets of the tub knocking against their backs, Allison feared to even so much as let their arms brush. It was a great relief when Nicky and Aaron joined them, effectively distracting Allison from the tantalising woman beside her and the calm smiles she wore in front of her blush like armour.

It was possibly the conversation they’d had in the hot tub that influenced the things Allison did that night, and yet perhaps it had been inevitable.

‘Man, how many of the Foxes aren’t straight, do you think?’ Nicky had started.

Aaron rolled his eyes and groaned. ‘I think I’ve hit my limit on sexuality talk, actually.’

Allison made a cup with her hands and droned a long, ‘Booooo.’

‘No, but seriously.’ Nicky sat forward, like he was sharing a secret. ‘Me, Andrew, Neil—Allison, obviously, we all wish we were hot enough to do both—’

‘Yes, thank you.’ Allison laughed.

‘—definitely Kevin, but someone has to give him the talk, which I suppose falls to Coach now.’

Renee tutted in disapproval. ‘I don’t think it’s a laughing matter, Nicky.’

‘I never said it was!’ Nicky squawked, but deflated when both Allison and Aaron shook their heads at him. ‘Okay, okay. Fine. So, Dan and Matt?’

‘They’re dating each other,’ Aaron said, like Nicky was stupid.

Nicky splashed him. ‘Sexuality is a scale, Aaron, not a dichotomy. There can be more than two options. Think of a color wheel.’

‘I’d literally rather do anything else,’ Aaron had groaned.

_‘Saukerl.’_

‘We’re both bi, idiots,’ Dan called from inside, apparently having heard their conversation over the water jets.

 _‘What?’_ Nicky yelled, going so far as to stand up in the water. ‘You mean to tell me that _all this time_ I could’ve been under that slice of manmeat?’

‘I don’t share, Hemmick,’ Dan replied over the booming sounds of Matt’s laughter.

‘Oh, the _humanity,’_ Nicky lamented, grinning and slipping back into his spot. ‘So, it really is just you, Aaron. The token straight.’

Aaron glared at him and pointed at Renee. ‘Hello? You forgot Renee?’

‘No, he didn’t,’ Renee replied calmly, stirring something up inside Allison. 

She snapped to gawk at Renee. ‘Renee?’

Renee shrugged under the scrutiny. ‘I’ve never been interested in men.’

‘Renee!’ Allison stared at her, open-mouthed and a little hurt. They’d been friends for four, almost five years, and Renee had never once mentioned anything to do with sexuality. She ignored the tightness of her chest and instead gave Renee a chaste once-over. ‘And to think, _I_ could have been under _that_ slice of cake,’ she joked.

Renee returned her once over and shrugged once more. ‘Your loss,’ she joked back, making Allison stop breathing. 

‘I need another drink,’ Aaron muttered and climbed out of the tub.

‘I’ll join you,’ Renee offered, leaving Allison with Nicky, who looked like Christmas had come late but was worth it in the end. 

‘So…’

‘Don’t.’

Nicky snickered. ‘Hey, it’s okay. You know I’m here if you ever want to talk.’

‘Yeah fucking right,’ Allison scoffed. ‘You’re the worst gossip I know, and I was a _socialite.’_

‘Hey!’ Nicky said again, offended this time.

Allison relented. ‘Can you blame me?’ she asked, confirming her feelings for Renee without stating the words.

Nicky read it in her eyes, and shook his head sympathetically. ‘I can’t blame you at all, but good luck trying to deserve her.’

It was a bitchy thing for him to say, but nothing Allison hadn’t already told herself, so she waved the words off. ‘Yeah, I know.’

That night, Renee announced she was going to bed early. Aaron followed, and then Neil a short moment later after sharing a look with Andrew that Allison could read as easy as breathing. 

_You coming?_

_Later._

_Okay._

It was a conversation she’d had with Seth many times. It was the last conversation they’d ever had. 

_Bathroom. You coming?_

_Go fuck yourself._

_Whatever._

And then Seth had died. 

The image of Neil’s arms and hands, burnt and cut-up to all hell, was engraved into Allison’s mind. Death seemed to be everywhere. Human bodies were so frail. Allison touched her fingertip to her bruised knuckles. Those bruises could attest to that. They could die at any time—could have, at any given time that year. Allison could have gone with Seth to the bathroom and met the same fate he did. It wouldn’t have been implausible, just a couple of kids getting high and overdoing it. The monster could have snapped her neck out by the cars after she punched Aaron. Someone in the riot could have easily crushed an elbow to her temple with a little too much force and taken her out forever. 

Allison had nearly died so many times in the last year, so why was she still afraid? 

Was it the ghost of Seth and his homophobic comments? Was it merely Seth and the idea that he’d be crushed to see her moving on so soon after his death? Seth was hardly the love of her life, and she’d known it would never last between them, but she’d still loved him. She _still_ loved him. She always would. It was the least she could do for not dying with him. 

Allison stared at her bruises for a few moments longer before standing and going upstairs without a word. 

She’d done enough for Seth already.

She caught Renee as she was leaving the bathroom, just having brushed her teeth, Allison deduced from the spot of toothpaste at the corner of her mouth. Renee greeted her with a smile and Allison couldn’t help herself. She reached out and wiped the toothpaste away with her thumb. 

Renee blushed and looked down. ‘Oh, thank you.’

‘Mm.’

Standing in the dim, yellowish light from the wicker luminaire above them, Renee’s kind eyes and flushed cheeks tore Allison apart. Thick ropes of fear held Allison back from leaning forward, from kissing the spot she’d just swiped toothpaste from. She ached to kiss Renee’s mild smile into other shapes; to discover the glory beneath the humble exterior Renee hid herself behind, like gold smothered in gauze. 

Something had to be done, and Allison had consumed just enough alcohol to give her the push she needed.

‘Renee?’

Renee frowned slightly at her, that damn smile still in place. A fucking _nurse_ had looked at Allison like that when she broke her wrist at the age of five. It was infuriating. 

Heart pounding, Allison took Renee’s hand in hers, slotting their fingers together. ‘Renee, I—‘ 

Renee watched her search for words. Allison settled on the simplest ones. 

‘I like you.’

Renee’s short intake of breath set Allison’s nerves on fire. She ploughed on, kindly telling the swarm of butterflies erupting in her chest to go fuck themselves.

‘I really like you, Renee. And I know I don’t deserve even a shot with you, and—‘

‘Allison...’

‘—and I _know_ you think that’s bullshit. You think you aren’t allowed to be happy until you’ve forgiven yourself for every bad thing you’ve done, and you’re trying to be good—so good—all the time, and— look what happened to Neil,’ Allison said, switching tactics as she registered the wide look in Renee’s dark eyes. ‘Neil almost died. Seth— Seth _did_ die, and that could happen to any of us at any time and I don’t want to regret not saying this to you, because that’s not fair to either of us.’

Renee continued watching her for a long moment. Allison watched her right back; watched Renee’s resolve weaken and crumble as Allison’s words worked their magic, easing Renee’s fears and knocking down every brick that Renee had so carefully stacked against her attraction towards Allison. The attraction Allison _knew_ she felt.

Fisting a hand in Renee’s shirt, Allison pulled her forwards, touching their foreheads together and squeezing her eyes shut. ‘I know you feel at least a little of what I do,’ Allison went on. Renee’s breaths fluttered against Allison’s mouth. A quiet confirmation. ‘Please, Renee. Just for one night, can we pretend we deserve to have this?’ Allison clung to Renee like a life-line even as she begged. ‘Just for tonight.’

‘Allison...’ Renee whispered, pain in her voice. ‘You’ve been drinking.’

‘So?’

‘So, we can’t do this.’ Detaching Allison’s hand from her white, cotton shirt, Renee held both of Allison’s hands. She squeezed them, making them twinge, and gave Allison a watery smile before leading her to the room they would share.

Allison swallowed her disappointment and followed. Bright moonlight shone through the windows, washing the floorboards with silver-blue light. The lattices casted slanted shadows across one of the twin beds, leaving the other in darkness. 

Once the door was closed behind them, Allison opened her mouth to apologise to Renee, to beg for forgiveness, to blame it on the alcohol, on the near-death experiences of the past. But the sound of a lock clicking into place trapped the words in her throat.

Brushing Allison’s cheek with her thumb, Renee guided their faces closer. Allison sucked in a sharp breath just as Renee’s lips met hers in a soft, almost-kiss. Allison wouldn’t—couldn’t—respond, unsure if this was really happening. 

Renee sighed shakily, breaking the kiss without moving away. Then her other hand came up to cup Allison’s jaw and she kissed her again. Allison curiously returned the kiss and Renee surprised them both with a small, quivering noise. Renee’s breathy moan seemed to seal the deal. Her hands were gentle as they stroked Allison’s hair back from her face, her voice sweet and sad when she murmured, ‘Just for tonight, okay?’ 

Allison nodded. ‘'kay,’ she whispered, and tugged Renee’s hips against her as Renee pulled Allison’s head down. They collided in a warm fold of arms and cotton and denim, and Allison’s mouth vigorously met Renee’s once more. 

Allison walked them back to her bed—the one in the puddle of moonlight—without breaking the kiss, her fingers knotted in the fabric of Renee’s skirt. They manoeuvred themselves onto the bed, sliding one knee over, and then the other, each brush of Renee’s fingers over Allison’s neck or thigh setting her pulse to racing. Allison groaned at the first hot swipe of Renee’s tongue along her lower lip, and it occurred to her that maybe Renee needed this just as much as she did. 

Cautiously, Allison moved her hand up Renee’s back, making a point to keep her touch above Renee’s clothes. They’d been in nothing but bathing suits not two hours earlier, but the idea of removing even Renee’s modest t-shirt threatened to make Allison combust. The thought of all of Renee’s soft, scarred skin under her hands… it was almost too much.

Allison’s lips tingled, her breaths coming in short, frantic bursts as her hand roved higher, tickled by the fabric of Renee’s clothes. Renee’s hand was no less tentative as she nudged Allison back and slipped her warm palm up Allison’s jeans. 

The light scrape of Renee’s teeth against her lip, the sweet noises of their lips joining, separating, and finding each other again in the dark. There was something so fulfilling about being beneath Renee while she kissed Allison to within an inch of her life; like Allison could become one with the shadows and not mind one bit.

‘Allison,’ Renee breathed, and buried her face against Allison’s neck, catching her breath. Allison ran her fingers through Renee’s hair, marvelling at the texture of her undercut. ‘Do you hear that?’

Allison listened and heard the low murmur of voices coming through the floor. ‘Dan and Matt in the kitchen?’ she asked, praying the interruption hadn’t broken the spell. 

‘Maybe,’ Renee whispered back, pressing her lips to Allison’s neck and making her shiver. ‘I don’t think they’ll come in, though.’

Allison sighed. ‘Might be difficult, seeing as you locked the door.’

Laughing against Allison’s skin, Renee tugged her hips closer by her belt loops. ‘Oh yeah. I forgot about that.’

Allison knew Renee well enough to clock the teasing in her tone. ‘Mmhm. Sure,’ she murmured back, wrapping her legs around Renee’s waist and rolling so she could pin Renee down to the mattress. Renee let her, her smile shadowy and anything but mild by the light of the moon. 

Allison gently touched the mottled bruise under Renee’s eye—the one she knew matched her own—and sunk down to kiss her like a wave meeting the shore, drowning her laugh in Renee’s mouth as Renee’s hands rucked up her sweater. 

Freeing herself of it, Allison tossed it onto Renee’s bed. Renee’s dark eyes looked black and hungry as they took Allison in, as Renee flipped them once more, rougher than Allison had flipped her. Not that she minded the roughness one bit.

Allison tugged at Renee’s shirt until Renee caught the hint and pulled it off. Renee took her shirts off like a boy, Allison noticed, reaching behind her and yanking it over her head. It fell to the floor and then her bra along with it, like Renee was in a hurry to get all her clothes off.

Reaching behind her, Allison went to unclasp her own bra, but Renee beat her to it. It popped free and Allison grinned fiendishly as she pulled her arms out of it. ‘Eager, are we?’

Instead of responding, Renee pressed kisses over Allison’s throat, sucking for a moment but not long enough to make a mark. Allison wanted her to leave one. She wanted to have something to remember this night by.

‘You can leave a mark,’ she said, gasping. ‘It’ll just blend in with the rest of them, and I can cover bruises easily.’

She couldn’t make out Renee’s expression in the shadows, but the way she hesitated before dipping to touch her lips to Allison’s bruised shoulder, to the finger-marks on her arm, the way she took Allison’s busted hand and kissed the knuckles—all of it agonisingly gentle—brought hot tears to Allison’s eyes.

‘Fuck,’ she whispered, tightening the fingers of her free hand in Renee’s hair and blinking rapidly. _‘Fuck,_ Renee,’ she said again when Renee put two of Allison’s fingers in her mouth, her tongue caressing the pads of her index and middle fingers.

She swallowed around them then returned Allison’s hand to her, smiling sheepishly. ‘I have wanted to do that for a while,’ she admitted.

The honesty took Allison’s breath away and she leaned up to kiss under Renee’s ear, her lips grazing Renee’s earlobe as she whispered, ‘You know what I’ve wanted to do for a while?’ Allison’s fingers, still slick from Renee’s mouth, began to play around Renee’s nipple.

 _‘Allison,’_ Renee said, shuddering. Her entire body trembled under Allison’s teasing ministrations, but Renee didn’t seem to mind Allison seeing her like this.

Allison thought of all the nights they’d spent alone together in the dorm, when Dan slept over at Matt’s, and how close they’d always come to crossing the invisible line between friends and something more. The time both of them had gotten up in the middle of the night to anxiously watch a recorded Raven’s game before the playoff against them in the first round. Allison carb loading her way through an entire loaf of bread and Renee stress-eating a pint of strawberry ice cream. 

Renee had leaned forward to put the empty carton on the floor and rested her head in Allison’s lap. Running her hand through Renee’s hair had been an instinctual thing, like fastening a seatbelt or tying laces in double-knots. _This is no different to when I help Renee bleach her roots,_ Allison tried to tell herself, and almost believed it. 

Renee had dozed off in her lap that night, and Allison hadn’t wanted to move her, she just sat in front of the TV all night, letting her foot tingle with pins and needles.

This had been a long time coming, Allison thought as Renee started on the buttons of Allison’s casual jeans. Allison slipped Renee’s zipper down over her hip and watched the soft material of the black skirt whisper down her legs. Allison swallowed. This was real.

She had to wriggle to get her jeans off, a very unsexy move that made Renee huff a quiet laugh. A laugh that stopped when she caught sight of Allison’s hip, of something Allison had hoped she would miss in the dim lighting.

Renee pressed her fingers to the word tattooed on Allison’s hipbone, the looping cursive letters in direct opposition to the person whose name they spelt. 

‘Seth,’ Renee whispered quietly.

Allison’s bathing suit had been high-waisted enough to cover the dainty tattoo she’d commissioned in the throes of grief and hadn’t regretted since. Seth had been a part of her, and their short time together would always be a part of her. He’d deserved a life. He’d deserved to outgrow Allison and for her to outgrow him. They’d deserved the chance to reunite in thirty years and share a beer and laugh about the dumb kids they’d once been. And they hadn’t been given any of that. _That_ was what the tattoo was for. For all the chances she and Seth and all of the foxes had never been given.

Allison held her breath to see how Renee would react. She waited a few beats then quietly admitted, ‘If I’d been in a better state of mind I would have gotten something a little more vague than his name. His jersey number, or something.’

‘I prefer the name,’ Renee whispered, helping Allison peel her jeans off. ‘It means everyone you allow to see it has to learn to be alright with your past, and that includes boyfriends. Seth would want that for you.’

Allison rolled her eyes. ‘Oh, I’m sure he’d love it. Asshole.’

Renee’s thumb stroked her cheek again as she caught Allison’s lips in a bruising, passionate kiss, reigniting their spark where it had started to fizzle. Allison stubbornly pushed all thoughts of Seth aside and tugged Renee against her by her tights, her fingers tearing holes in the delicate fabric.

When their kisses turned to gasps, Allison stopped to put her fingers back in Renee’s mouth, then slowly withdrew them and pushed them into Renee’s tights and then her underwear. She was absently grateful her nails were still quite short from the Beckenridge game.

Renee’s head went back at the barest touch from Allison and Allison hushed her with a kiss. Renee groaned against Allison’s lips and Allison grinned triumphantly. Seeing Renee lose composure was proving to be both incredibly satisfying and downright addictive. 

Allison had what was admittedly too much fun finding out what Renee liked, considering this was still a one-time thing. She wrung gasps and muffled groans out of her until Renee’s eyes rolled back in her head and she came apart with a shudder. It had been a while since Allison had felt smug about anything she’d accomplished off of an Exy court, but she sure felt it when Renee slumped against her and kissed her deeply.

‘You are—’ Renee rasped between kisses. ‘— _very_ good at that.’

Allison laughed lightly and traced Renee’s jaw with her teeth, gently nipping the downy skin by her ear. ‘I never asked if you’ve done this before.’ 

‘You still haven’t,’ Renee pointed out.

Allison hummed. ‘You can tell me if you want. I have, a few times.’

‘With the same person?’

‘Mm, no.’

Renee sighed. ‘I have,’ she admitted, her confession almost silent in the dark. ‘Just a couple of times with the same person. She didn’t quite know what she was doing as well as you do.’

‘Is this your way of saying I’m the best you’ve ever had?’ Allison teased.

Renee only laughed and slipped Allison’s underwear down over her ass. ‘Your turn,’ she murmured and kissed a path between Allison’s breasts.

Allison sighed as Renee forged a burning trail of fire down to the most sensitive part of her and gasped when Renee closed her mouth directly over her core. God had never really been on Allison’s radar, but when Renee’s tongue sought to take her apart, Allison seriously considered praying for mercy.

How on earth was she meant to go back to merely being friends with Renee when she knew Renee could do _this?_ Allison’s heartbeat pounded, out of time with the second pulse between her legs that threatened to send her over the edge in record time. Her fingers curled in the quilt, her hands aching with the strain of not crying out. The pain across her knuckles didn’t exist in this realm. The only thing that existed in the world of Renee-between-Allison’s-thighs, was Renee.

Allison eventually came apart with a gasping breath that hitched on its way out. And then Renee was above her, looking mighty smug herself.

Allison narrowed her eyes at her. ‘You led me to believe you would be bad at that.’

Renee shook her head as she giggled, her fine hair flying around her like a halo. ‘Does that mean I wasn’t?’

‘You’re so full of shit, Walker,’ Allison muttered, and pulled her down, kissing the taste of herself out of Renee’s mouth with slow, long, hot strokes of her tongue.

Renee melted until Allison was curled around her, pressing her lips to Renee’s shoulder, tracing them up to her jaw, and repeating the cycle. Renee’s hand folded over Allison’s, holding it to her mouth as she touched her swollen lips to Allison’s fingertips. The feel of Renee’s soft breaths fanning over her knuckles made Allison shiver. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in a very long time.

‘Will you sleep here tonight?’ Allison murmured against Renee’s shoulder.

Renee hummed the affirmative and Allison adjusted her position to be more comfortable, burrowing her nose against the nape of Renee’s neck. 

The two of them drifted to sleep together, locked in a sweaty embrace that neither of them seemed to mind too terribly. 

Renee was woken up when her phone rang at 4:16am, and Allison a few moments later at the clear strain in Renee’s voice.

‘Jean? What do you mean? What did Riko do?’

Riko Moriyama. Riko _fucking_ Moriyama. Allison flopped back against the pillows in irritation, watching as Renee hastily dressed and fled with only a quick word of goodbye. Allison groaned quietly as soon as the door was shut behind her. Honestly, they couldn’t catch a fucking break.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CAMercey) or [Tumblr!!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/camercey)


End file.
